


Unchaining

by Monosha



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional and Physical Abuse (mentioned), Existentialism, F/M, M/M, Memory loss (KHuX spoilers), Vanitas ft. Swearing and contemplating murder, Ventus/Vanitas Friendship(?), platonic friendship, time travel?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:10:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monosha/pseuds/Monosha
Summary: The key to unlock long forgotten memories is closer than you think.





	1. Night Skies

Even a favorite hobby can turn for the worst, with just one push  
——————————————————————————————————

 

“...You can think that I’m closer than you suspect, Ventus.”  
The masked stranger mused behind my back, sending a shiver even if the night wasn’t cold outside.

 

It was just one night, that I felt absolutely terrified.  
But, it was one time that I could actually feel the presence of this...darkness hovering over my head.

With a quick gasp, I clenched my teeth to swiftly turn to the sight over my shoulder to find...nothing.

Only the empty, grass covered field met my vision as it was; Never changing.

“Of course...” I mumbled under my breathe, in defeat as I turn back to the sky once more.  
The silently droning minutes that passed, gradually let my anxiety settle down to at least to watch the stars in peace.

The shuffling of the long grass barely registered in the tranquility.  
“I can’t believe you’re this gullible.” He suddenly hissed out, the realization hit me hard in seconds.

He’s still here. So stupid!

“It’s what this world’s doing to you, Ventus. Making you stupid.”   
The source started to slowly crept towards me, dripping in burning hatred. 

“Sharpen your mind for once, idiot. Who knows? One day, this stupid illusion could be gone in a blink of an eye.”   
The disgruntled stranger now moved into my view, the pitch black mask seemingly locked onto me as he drifted to the far edge of the cliff in near silence. 

“...Wh-What do you mean?” I nearly held down my urge to scream in fright, only breaking out by a tiny squeak. 

But, I suppose even that wouldn’t keep him too quiet.

He tapped an impatient boot to the crumbling rocky edge, “You can’t be this much of an idiot to not figure it out. But soon...I won’t be playing nice when I see your stupid face again.”

Then, he put one foot over the ledge.

“-How can you be sure about that? I bet you won’t even try!”   
Why am I even doing this!? I should be concerned about my safety rather than him!

I only hold back a curse behind clench teeth, “If things do happen, I’ll win this time! You’ll see!”

Why am I so stupid!?

A sound, what seemed to be a cruel laugh emitted from him, “It’s too late to even think that you can change anything, Ventus...Good luck with that.”

Without another word, he stepped right over the cliff edge.  
“No!” I yelped, scrambling to see over the cliff for anything...But, the heavy sense of darkness putrid the thought.

He’s gone...again.  
Why the hell did that even happen?! 

I didn’t get anything out of that creep!   
Answers is what I want, not more of those weird mind games! I’m sure that when I see him next time, I’ll show him.

I’ll win...whatever this is.

Even if it was something to spook me like walking off a freaking cliff, fat chance.   
I wouldn’t stand to think that I could tell that off to Terra and Aqua, to think that they’ll believe that.

Heaving a sigh, I slowly went back to my spot to the sight of the stars above me.

But, the brief confrontation with him only stung my thoughts...How in the world would I be able to figure what out?


	2. Bookmarked Thoughts

Sleepless nights can stir up the deepest thoughts.  
—————————————————————————

Throughout months that I’ve been here in the Land of Depature, learning the ways of Keyblade wielding, training, and generally enjoying the company that my friends and Master had provided.

But, some days can be...unsettling at most.

I would see something...someone wavering in the corner of my vision.   
Always gone before I could turn around or just a flicker of black to dart in the shadows; Never to be seen again, or until the next few days that is.

I would’ve swear that I could just hear him when I least except it.  
How I’ve figure it out was solely on the brash, irritated tone that was always pointed at me.

Only echoing insults, mockery, and sometimes even resenting the peaceful atmosphere as if he’s seen it a million times. 

It was very weird...But, I know that what’s happening to me.

Even if I try to tell Terra and Aqua, they wouldn’t believe me.   
Though they were concerned for me the first few times I told them, that it just felt like I was being watched. 

But now they laugh, telling me that it’s just a trick in the eyes.   
Then, the Master’s usually around to observe our progress...And most frequent of all of them, is that I should get more sleep instead of stargazing all the time.

How can I? 

Stargazing is the one think that I enjoy greatly, it’s something that I’m eager to wait for in the dead of night.   
All the stars that are just so magnificent to watch, and to learn about what’s out there.

Well...That’s half of why I do it.  
Ever since I lived here, I’ve always felt like I can’t get enough sleep. 

Despite all the training and lectures throughout the entire day, that would surely make me drop dead in my bed; The complete opposite happens.

I could always get only a few hours of sleep, and maybe the entire night if I’m lucky enough. 

Another subtle reason is that I sneak through the castle to snatch up a couple midnight snacks, then to crash from minutes of a sugar-filled gorge to get a nasty headache when I wake up.

The usual. 

It’s hard to get away from Aqua’s baking...That was until she locked the cabinet with a strong magic seal, just because she noticed the frequent disappearances of her prized confections every morning. 

But throughout the methods to get a wink of sleep...All of that goes to the gutter, the second I see the stars shining through my window. 

It’s a vicious cycle, but I could try to break out of it if I didn’t feel this...restless.   
There’s just has to be a reason why I’m like this. 

Every time I look up to the stars, it always seems like I belong somewhere el-

“-Ventus? To the Light, I thought you were already in bed.”   
The Master’s voice suddenly cut through the silence of my thoughts, promptly having me almost jump out of my skin.

“M-Master!...I’m sorry. I was just...reading.” I muttered, looking back to the book on my lap only on the same page I’ve been reading for a million times.   
“I...I kinda lost track of time. That’s all...”

His disgruntled face loosened by the fact, broken by heavy sigh, “Well...Why not you can help me clean up in here then? Only a few books to put back. Then you can go right to bed, Ventus...Understand?” 

“Yes, Master.” The phrase was made clear by the book giving a -thump- as I closed it on my lap.   
Heaving myself off the chair with book in hand, I went right to work.

The pile of tomes were mostly comprised of constellation charters and guides; Those I read cover-to-cover, and right at the bottom was story about a strange fairytale.

The cover was yellowed-green and ratty with age, and the story seemed pretty convoluted to follow so I easily put it aside for last.

But, now as I went to put it back to its respected shelf, another hand grabbed it.  
Suspecting Master Eraqus, I looked up to thank him and my heart quickly dropped. 

"What do you think you're going to get by reading this crap?" The irritated scowl in his voice cut through the silence, heaving the ancient book in one hand with no problem.

The black glass covering his face felt so out of place in here, but that wasn't the case.

"It-...It's you!" 

"Hell yeah, it’s me." He answered, not even fazed as my voice once again went into a squeak. 

Looking over the cover of the book, he grunted to himself which was seemingly unimpressed.   
"W-what are you doing with it!?"

"Nothing you should be worried about, idiot. Shouldn't you be going to bed? You know, 'Master's orders'?" 

"I-" I decided to keep my mouth shut, knowing that instigating anything with him would end terribly on my side; so I began to walk away.

"Whoops~." I heard him say sarcastically, seconds too late before viciously kicking under my legs to send me colliding with the floor.

When I turned around, groaning from the pain, he was gone.


	3. Vanishing in Plain Sight

A simple-minded plan goes awry, sooner than intended.  
————————————————————————————

A week almost past, only a few days before the Mark of Mastery exam was the commence, and there was not a shred of evidence to find where that tome was to be found.

I had to lie on end for the Master to believe I was just borrowing it to study in-length, but his trust was clearly starting to waver.

But after that meteor shower, the Wayfinders, and the Exam began; So did my chance to investigate truly glimmered in my sight.

"Ven, it's too dangerous for you here! Go wait in your room!" Aqua barked, swatting away another stray ball of light meant for the Exam.

As much as I wanted to see them complete the test, becoming Masters before my eyes; The guilt of that missing book and Xehanort's piercing gaze proved otherwise.

"Right!" I answered, swerving past the field in a downward U-motion, dashing down the hall leading towards the library.

Maybe Terra and Aqua found it and put it back there by mistake, then I could just double-check in my room. It's the perfect plan!

But as I made a hurried bee-line towards the room in question, another force stopped me; He was wandering the hall in front of me without a care in the worlds.

"Hey!" I shouted, that familiar darkness not even turning around to face me as a gaping portal of dark, cold energy materialized in front of him.

Not even waiting for consideration, I charged towards him, feeling the energy beginning to wane and vanish. "Get back here!"

I dove into the portal, facing whatever I can take with gripping determination.  
Sadly the case grew grim fast as the sub-zero air, and suffocating darkness shocking me out of all reasoning.

My vision turning black like the space around me.


	4. The Fruitless Exame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The closest of friends aren’t immune to the stinging thorn of jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, POV shifts!  
> These only happen briefly, but they will be noted here. 
> 
> First, will be the walking brick wall, Terra.
> 
> Then, will be the frienemies of Masters, Eraqus and Xehanort.
> 
> Finally, will be the old nut himself, Xehanort. (Featuring: Plotting over his slightly ruined plan by a certain SOMEONE)

The swing of the Keyblade in my hand started to feel...wrong.   
It feels as if I was dragging around a pillar of stone, rather than the powerful blade mystically passed down eons ago.

I know that this exam tests the wielder’s worth, their heart to be exact...I know that, but still.

Another berserk ball of light was vanquished in my hands, as I was already locked onto two more that head my way. 

Even now, as my Keyblade’s weight threw me off in another attack, clearly in more ways than one.  
Sweat was already beading down my face, as I only caught a glimpse of Aqua.

She seems one step ahead of me, perhaps she's been training harder than me. We both want to win, and we're terrified if one of us loses.

I can't give up...not yet.  
“Despite the unforseen circumstances," Eraqus' words boomed through the hall, now seeing all the orbs dissipated by our Keyblades; "It was a good chance to test whether one maintains a calm heart, no matter what the situation. Let’s continue the exam.”

Right...It's all part of the test.

"Next, a mock battle between candidates. Whoever wins or loses, it's all decides on your hearts strength against a rival."  
I'll make sure I won't lose...we can both be Masters.

We surely faced each other, our stances prepared and determination burned in Aqua's eyes.  
We don't want to lose, but win.

"Begin."  
Sparks flew, our Keyblades locked and striking back every blow with our true strength.   
I can't lose...I need to win...I need more power.

It was then, a strange sense filtered through the hall.  
The sensation was as if a bright, familiar flame was snuffed out in the blink of an eye...It was very unsettling to say the least.

But then by chance, another flame seemingly sparked inside me.  
This new power that crawled out of the depth, my blade gradually feeling light despite the previous weight.

With one quick swing towards Aqua, I brutally realized my discovery.  
There was Darkness, a short burst of this dark mist envelops my hand, the power was now a bane of our training.

Darkness swallows all Light, plunging it into a abyss none can escape from.

I can’t let it get to me! With a fervent swipe of my affected arm, dispelled it from my thoughts, and the field.

"That's enough." Our Master's voice commanded once more, dissipating our Keybaldes to face him on the thrones.   
That was too quick to be a coincidence...did he notice?

"I will announce the results of the exam. Terra, Aqua, you were both excellent, however...on this occasion, Aqua is the one who has shown the Mark.”

My heart dropped. After all of this, I didn't...  
"I have judged that Terra could not control the Darkness in his heart." Of course...I wanted power, and Darkness crept in me from my weakness.

In the end, I failed.  
"Terra..." I only made a sidelong glance to Aqua, now donned Master right in front of my eyes, stare back with clear longing in hers.

"I guess...I need to tell Ven, huh?" That was the only excuse I could muster to leave the hall, making the slow and painful journey to Ven's room.

It's going to break his heart, I'm sure of it. But perhaps I can try and lessen the blow.  
So with his door right in front of me, I braced myself to break the news to him.

~

"—He's gone!" The young man’s scream echos harshly throughout the halls.

Blue eyes were wide, and paling skin as if he saw the face of Death itself. “Ven...He’s gone. I-...I don’t-”

The scarred Master stepped forward to provide temporary comfort, “Don’t fret, Terra. Fear would have turned a blind eye to the obvious solutions...Did you search through every room?”

Terra only feebly shook his head, “No, Master...Only where Ven would usually be at.”  
“Very well then.” Eraqus heaved a grave sigh, “We must commence a thorough search throughout the castle.”

“Yes, Master.” The two wielders courteously complied, both taking their leave from the training hall. 

The young man, Terra moving to the left.  
Then the young woman, Aqua to the right.

With two Masters only occupied the suffocating silence, Eraqus stood forlorn amiss the chaos now rampant in his mind.  
“Xehanort, forgive me for these...unfortunate circumstances today. I...I never would fathom that my pupils-“

“There’s no need to fret, my dear friend.” The man said, a sly grin to ease the situation rather poorly. “Your students were remarkable in the exam. I say, it was only natural for them to learn how to work under suited situations.”

Eraqus’ frustration started to boil over, “What was “natural” was the heart to give into the Darkness! How could you say that my teachings were wr-“   
The weathered Master promptly stopped, from which deep inside the man’s heart he just felt the stir of the abysmal force.

“I’d wished that they...wouldn’t follow that path you had drifted off to, Xehanort.” Eraqus grimaced aside the empty space.

But, the friend rashly chuckled, “Those were years passed, friend. I am but a changed man, as I know that the ways of time would catch up to me surely...You’d understand this, correct?”  
“Yes, I did.” He only answered in pure honesty. 

They had known that time was not a kind force, as it took away their Master in their blissful youth; Then, the same would be to the ones closest to them.

It was then Xehanort steadily rose from the aged throne, “But, I’d wished to atone to my sins from Ventus. This debt I wish to collect before my time comes.”

Surely, that came to be blissfully understandable for the Master, “That would be wise, Xehanort...But, with Ven—“  
“The boy?” The man grievously laughed, boots steadily pound on the floor until they reached to Eraqus at a matter of time. “I’d known him very well, he’s not too hard to be found again.”

“It may seem that wandering’s in his heart, hm?” Their eyes didn’t meet, but it would’ve been possible to express an unspoken strain throughout.   
But then, the possibilities clicked together for the scarred man, “He’s not in the castle.”

Out of view, Xehanort smirked, “That would be the answer...”  
With that, a spark of hope surfaced in the weathered Master; Eraqus set off unceremoniously to search throughout the field. 

Only then, the Eraqus bid his friend farewell, “Time will be in your favor, Xehanort. I wish that it would be the same to another Master...I wish you safe travels to your atonement.”

~

Much to my own prediction, my own pupil left not a trace in the ajar corridor. 

The golden trimmed halls could barely make his presence palpable, as his "observation" was kept behind the feeble walls before.  
There was nothing, not even a wisp of human contact made.

But Vanitas...is far less than human.

Perhaps it is true instinct that Darkness shadows Light, briskly under-expected might I add.   
I had told him, it seemed too soon to let Ventus leave home.

Never wanted to leave a impatient old man waiting, is that right?  
Very well...I would let this pass for now. But, his mistakes will not go unpunished indefinitely.

Now where would that young man have gone?


	6. Sharpening the Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curiosity can lead you to the strangest of circumstances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Ventus this time!   
> Won’t happen for too long, because reasons.

I woke up with the most excruciating headache, ever.

My senses were dulled by the numbing sensation in my body, saved by the thin rays of light that prevented the intensity of my headache to go even further. 

Quickly that reassuring thought was wiped away, the fact that I’m practically tied down to a chair!   
The thick rope was tied to both my arms, and legs to the wooden limbs making it impossible to move. 

The only thing that I managed to do was a very short hop, from the anxiety coursing through me had caused the chair to move a centimeter; Followed instantly after was a harsh scrap, wood against wood.

Then, my kidnapper was made known by a sigh, and the sound of a seemingly heavy book being quickly shut.   
“Finally, I’d never thought that you were going to wake up. It’ll be a waste that I did this for nothing, idiot.”

The pieces quickly came into place just with this voice, “It’s you! Why did do this?! Where am I?!” 

“-Shut up.” He growled, the sound of boots thumping made a signal to have him seen by the light peaking through blinds.   
“Where you are doesn’t matter...And, I did this to prove a point.” Pointing to the ropes holding me down rigidly.

“What point?!” 

“Are you stupid? I told you to sharpen your mind, and I can tell that you didn’t do that in the slightest.”   
He huffed in irritation, taking a couple steps around the room in a semi-circle.  
“I’m going to...help you with that.” 

This help sounding terribly threatening than what it’s suppose to be intended.  
Theres no way that he could get away with this.

“Why? They’re gonna find me, and you’ll see th-“

“-That’s rich!” He suddenly snapped, breaking me off with cruel laughter.  
“No they’re not, Ventus. Not at all. They have no idea where you are anyway...But, they’ll be something else once you catch up anyways.”

“...Really?” I gradually started to lose hope, but I wasn’t going down that easy. “...What about-“  
“Just shut up already, Ventus. You can’t stall me anymore than this. Quit being an idiot already, this won’t be too bad...Not if, you want it to be?”

“-N...No. Not at all.” I scampered, already made certain by an rightful scoff. “Of course you don’t.” 

“Now.” The intended trail lead him right behind the chair, away from my sight.   
“You just have to shut up and close your eyes, Ventus. Just for a while, and that’s it. It doesn’t take a genius to do that anyways.”

I quickly relayed the choices he would take if I refused, all being more horrifically brutal and painful than the last. 

So I could only comply and shut my eyes tightly, a few pitiful whimpers escaping as he placed both hands on my shoulders.  
"You're so stupid Ventus, I'm not going to hurt you. You're still to weak to put up a fight."

I was going to ask him until a flush of heat cloaked my entire body, the darkness behind my eyes were replaced by a blinding light.


	7. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimmer of the distant past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KH UX spoilers ahead (kinda)! Process with caution or not.

_The blinding sun obscured what I could see in this wasteland, only the dust kicked up by the wind being the annoying solace of it all._

 

_"So you guys know each other? Must be nice; I've always been on my own."_

I heard my voice strangely enough, but I knew my lips were firmly locked.

 

_Through the haze, I could see a blurred visage of two people._

_Both wearing black, white and a mix of red; but the harsh sunlight couldn't discern their faces._

 

_"I was pretty much on my own too." The blur of black said, she seemed to be somber about it to...I wonder what it was like for her?_

 

_Possibly her situation is different than mine, I bet._

_ "I wonder why I was chosen for this. I'm not especially good at anything...and I'm never at the top of the rankings." _

 

_"I'm sure Master Ava has her reasons." The white and red one said, quite hopeful to even consider why I was here specially._

 

This strange-me seemed pretty adept at the situation, but I was beyond puzzled. Rankings? Master Ava? What in the worlds was that about?

 

 _"You think so?"_ This not-me continued, _"I don't know her all that much. I've barely spoken to her."_

__

_"She's really easy to talk to, that's for sure!"_ He piped up, I could just imagine the widest grin to be on him.

 _"You say that about everyone."_ But, she contradicted rather brashly hinted easily by a playful laugh. 

 

_"Not true!" The man to my left chuckled, the red scarf around his neck shaking lightly at the movement._

 

The jokes...the laughter...all seem similar to Terra and Aqua.

It feels... _nice_ , but the weirdness refused to leave. Who were these people?

 

_ "I sure wish I had friends..." _

_The man in the scarf waved to me, aquamarine eyes gleaming brightly for a second._ _ "You do! Right here." _

 

For a second, I felt my head nod excitedly, my mouth unconsciously breaking into a grin.

_"Yeah!"_

 

_We laughed, suddenly hearing another voice flow past the cheer._ _ "Friends...cool." _

 

_We turned, facing another person adorn in black, and gray clothes._

_Even just looking at it just made me want to melt from the heat, a grey fedora hiding him from the sun fortunately._

 

_"You must be number four." She affirmed, her amber-gold eyes twinkling curiously._

_He approached the three of us, swishing his lopsided bang nonchalantly; revealing a pair of knowledgable grey eyes._

_ "Name's Blaine. Pleasure." _

 

With his introduction aside, ‘Blaine’ seemed to gravitate his gaze at me, staring intently with no relief.

 

When...did it get so bright? Is it the sun?

 

No...it's not that. It's unbearable...I can't see!

 

It hurts my eyes! I can't see!

 

Too bright! It's too bright-

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi-chapter fanfic, so I will update whenever ;)  
> Leave a comment, and hope you enjoy.


End file.
